Adventure In Another World
by Sakura 8D
Summary: With Orochimaru sending Sasuke, and the Hokage sending Sakura and Naruto to the same place, what's this about black magic? And then the former team 7 gets transported to some strange world... You can guess where. SasuSaku
1. Setting Up The Stage

_**Disclaimer**__**: Naruto does not belong to me…**_

_**F.Y.I.: **__Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are fifteen._

_-_-_

~Adventure in Another World~

Chapter 1: Setting Up The Stage

_-_-_

*Orochimaru's Hideout*

Sasuke walked into the room and stood in front of the desk Orochimaru was sitting at.

"You need something?" Sasuke asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I have something for you to do for me…" was the response.

"Hm, well… what is it?"

Orochimaru tossed him a map, which was easily caught.

"There's this crazy lady, who lives just on the border of the fire country. Rumor says she's a whack-job who can do black magic; so, naturally, Konoha's going to come in soon. I need you to bring her here."

"No."

Orochimaru frowned.

"But-"

"No."

"Sasuke…"

"No."

Silence.

"Sasuke, just this one errand…"

"No, no and NO! You said nothing that had to do with Konoha, or anything close to it. This is more than with Konoha, so no. Bye."

Sasuke turned around to leave.

"Just listen!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he stood up, "The sooner you get this done, the less chance you'll get caught up with those ninja!"

Sasuke curled his hand into a fist and hit it lightly on his forehead.

'_Damn it. It's obviously almost the mark of the end of year three. AND I'M GOING NOWHERE! I have __**got**__ to get out of here… and this could be the perfect time to do it. But right now, I don't have time to think; I'll plan along the way…'_

Sasuke sighed and slowly turned around.

"Fine," he responded.

Orochimaru carefully sat down, smirking a bit.

"We'll do things your way.

-Konoha: Hokage's Office-

"Ok, Hokage-sama, so what's the mission?" Sakura asked Tsunade, who was sitting at her desk in front of her.

"Yeah, we wanna get this over with!" Naruto added, "We've been going on mission after mission for two months straight! It's sickening!"

Tsunade sighed.

"Ok, ok. Here's the mission. The ANBU told me that Orochimaru's going after some lady who lives in a small house along the border of the fire. So you two are going to get there first, and get the lady outta there. Then we're going to send a team of ANBU to capture Orochimaru's men and try to get some information from them. We even think Sasuke's going…"

*hint hint*

"OK! LET'S GOOOO!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

He shot out of his chair and towards the door.

Sakura sighed and stood up.

She bowed and walked out the door after Naruto.


	2. Along The Way

_-_-_

Chapter 2= Along the Way…

_-_-_

*One mile from the border*

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke sat in front of the fire, his hand under his chin.

He sighed.

'_I officially have no idea what to do… I can't go back there, so there's no reason for me to go to this lady… but… I'm really curious to know what this whole "black magic" thing is about… I guess I'll go, and act like nothing's changed. If I find it pointless, I'll leave her alone…'_

He sighed again.

Leaning back against the tree behind him, Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and slowly fell asleep.

-With Naruto and Sakura-

Naruto dumped a handful of logs into the fire pit, while Sakura returned from getting a bucket of water.

She set it down next to the spare logs and stood next to her teammate.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto looked at her.

"Don't look at me!" he exclaimed, "I don't know!"

Sakura sighed.

"I guess we're just going to go ahead with it and see what happens…"

She crouched down and began to work with the fire.

"What am I going to do?" he asked in a whining voice.

Sakura looked up at him.

"Why don't you set up the sleeping bags? We should just skip the tents tonight anyway…"

"Ok!"

He pulled out both their sleeping bags and began setting them up next to the fire pit.

Just as Sakura got the fire going nicely, Naruto accidentally knocked over the bucket, spilling the water everywhere.

"Agh! NARUTO!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to keep the water from putting out her fire.

"Sorry!" Naruto responded, rubbing the back of his head, "Do you want me to get another bucket of water?"

Sakura grabbed the bucket and shook her head.

"Nah," she said, "You finish setting up our stuff. You should just be glad you didn't put out our fire…"

Sakura began walking through the forest, following the trail she used the last time she went looking for a nearby stream or river.

Once she reached the stream, she filled the bucket and was about to leave the riverside when something caught her eye.

There was a faint glow, as if a small fire had been lit.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

'_Hokage-sama __did__ say that Sasuke might turn up… would that be…'_

Sakura shook her head violently.

'_No. If he's going to turn up, now is the worst time for it! I. Saw. Nothing!'_

Sakura turned and lugged the water-filled bucket towards their small campsite.

As she did, she began feeling as though she just missed something important, but she ignored it.

Naruto had set up their sleeping bags and the fire was blazing nicely.

The two ninja crawled into their sleeping bags and called it a night.


End file.
